


Get A Different Room

by PoisonHemloc



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, if you're reading this on an app an not ao3 they're making money off my work so. dont., injury mention, not looking around the room like you should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonHemloc/pseuds/PoisonHemloc
Summary: Deleted scene from *Genichiro Yeets The Small Child* that I laughed at so I'm posting it. Scenario isn't canon to the fic, how everyone acts is.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina & Isshin Ashina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Get A Different Room

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed. It didn't fit in the actual fic and I didn't want to like actually attach it so *drops this here*

“When Tatsuo told you about the security flaw that he broke his leg demonstrating I wouldn’t have expected you to go try and replicate that.” Isshin had the face he usually reserved for one of the Ashina Elite making a mistake he wouldn’t have expected from a beginning fencer; Genichiro, laying on a pallet and trying to focus through the painkiller one of the estate’s doctors had given him before starting to set his broken leg, merely grimaced. He had been aware it was probably a bad idea when he tried to climb up the shaft cut into the rock in the corner of the estates; he had done it anyway.  
“At least you had the sense to tell someone so you weren’t stuck down there all day,” Isshin grumbled, but he was still sitting next to Genichiro’s shoulder and holding one of his hands like he had every time Genichiro had done something that needed a doctor to fix.

Two hours later he was drifting in and out of consciousness; Isshin had said he was going somewhere but Genichiro couldn’t remember where.  
Footsteps? Maybe that was him. Or the doctor, since Isshin made sure he was sedated so he wouldn’t try and get up like Tatsuo had done. Two people slid inside the room-  
“Isshin has Kuro and Genichiro is sleeping somewhere.” Tatsuo, meaning Asami was probably the other person who came inside.  
“It’s been so busy it’s like I haven’t seen you for a week.” And… were they kissing? Genichiro had been around the Hiratas well before Kuro was born and knew how they acted even when they knew they had an audience; he may have been not fully coherent but he had an idea what was about to happen and decided fuzzily he would rather not be here, but had no ability to leave. That left one solution.  
“‘m awake.” Anything else he wanted to add was cut off by Tatsuo almost screaming a curse word and jumping a foot in the air; Asami did not jump as far, but did trip over her feet and fall backwards.  
“Why are you in here, Genichiro.” Tatsuo lit a lamp and gave a bewildered glare to his cousin.  
“Is where they put me.” Genichiro mumbled, deciding further elaboration was too much effort currently. He’d rather go back to sleep.  
“Tatsuo, what’s wrong?” Isshin had come running over from wherever he was; Kuro was clinging to him. “Genichiro, I thought you’d be asleep.”  
“You didn’t tell us this is where he was, Uncle.” Tatsuo helped Asami to her feet. “I think he’s practically asleep, just drifted back into consciousness for a minute. We weren’t expecting him in here and he startled us is all.”  
“My retainers are going to be in and out of our quarters frequently today as we prepare to leave and I wanted him to stay somewhere quiet. Since this is just a storage room your doctor said it would be fine.” There was a few moments silence and Genichiro started to drift off again.  
“You two take Kuro, I’m going to get some more blankets for Genichiro. It may be a quiet area but this room is cold.” Genichiro heard them start to leave; as they walked away he caught Isshin’s voice. “Why were you two even in there?” But did not catch a response before he was asleep again.


End file.
